Not the Clone!
by JetStrike
Summary: Oneshot! Sasuke finds a Naruto clone in the woods and decides to have some fun while the real Naruto is in a meeting. AU-ish since Sasuke is "back" and the timing isn't really anywhere in the canon but most likely Shippuden.  Warning? things happen with the clone link that isn't canon


A/N: My first oneshot~ I'm usually concerned with much longer fics, but this was a really fun one to write. It's a little AU-ish because all the shiz with the clone would kinda not work in the canon, because they poof at the littlest things.

Warning- mansmex...that is all (oh and Sakura)

I obviously do not own Naruto, he and all the others belong to the great Kishimoto

Not the clone!

Naruto leaned his head against his hand, only half listening to the rules and regulations being read off to his younger comrades. He and Sakura were entrusted to this "mission" : making sure that the new, younger genins knew what to expect when they got out of the Academy. For now, as usual, Sakura had taken control. But Naruto had no real objections.

However, he was regretting this decision because right now, he was bored out of his mind. He wanted to get out of this classroom! The blond stared out the window, day dreaming about training with someone. Anyone. Even Sasuke, rotten cheater though he was. Naruto sighed to himself, it seemed to not matter how close they were now, the Uchiha always fought dirty.

Just as Naruto's thoughts rested on his usually quiet companion, he heard said person whisper his name roughly into his ear. He lifted his head off his hand in alarm. Sasuke's patrolling, the blond thought, looking about the room to see if it was just him who heard the sound. Then why had he heard it? Naruto had a clone wandering around the usual guarding spots. Just to keep those who were usually slack, at attention. Was Sasuke trying to contact him through the clone? A sharp gasp found its way past his lips as the Uchiha made abundantly clear just how he wanted to communicate with Naruto. This gesture ran through Naruto's entire system, burning down his thighs and pooling in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke had groped him, and hard.

He felt his cheeks burn at the treatment being foisted upon his kage bunshin. Sasuke was dragging him off somewhere secluded, plans _he_ only could imagine started forming in the raven's head. Naruto thought about excusing himself. He yelped as the Uchiha on the other end literally tore his clone's clothes off.

Sakura looked at him, pausing in her speech to the younger children.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" he said shooting up from his chair and bolting out the door. Naruto ignored Sakura's very confused look and question of if he was ok. He could hear Sasuke's low chuckle in his ear as his "Naruto" gasped and blushed. The blond ran as fast as he could to the bathrooms and into one of the stalls, practically shaking with a mixture of rage and anticipation at the aspect of the oncoming assault.

A ragged gasp tore its way out of his throat as he felt Sasuke's hands upon him. Rough fingers were pinching a nipple and simultaneously relieving the blond of his underwear, ripping it with the utmost haste. The real Naruto planted his hands on the wall behind the toilet, his stance wide as his breath came out in heated puffs. The Uchiha's nails raked down the clone's stomach and Naruto bit his lip to keep quiet. Damn it, he thought, stupid teme knows all my sensitive spots! He felt his clone being turned over and pulled up onto his hands and knees.

Sasuke moved a hand to Naruto's front, stroking him quickly, making the real blond bite back a moan. Teme! He knows I can feel all of this! the fox thought desperately. He felt something warm and slick, Sasuke's fingers, pressing against his entrance. Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped yet again, moaning brokenly when two of the raven's fingers slid inside without any hesitation. Pleasure overcame discomfort as Sasuke's fingers moved fast and deep, scissoring carefully. Naruto started shaking, shutting his eyes, his lips parted ever so slightly. Sasuke wasted no time, leaning over his lover's clone, biting its shoulder and sucking to make a large mark. The raven made sure, just like with everything he did, that his work was truly done before he moved to the next step. He positioned himself carefully, knowing full well what was happening to the real Naruto at this time.

The blond in question felt a soft pressure behind him and knew what was sure to happen next. Naruto whimpered and moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke slide into him with one long thrust. There was a pause in movement then. As the blond knew, Sasuke would hold still, savoring the tight heat of his Naruto. The blond whined as Sasuke began to move, a steady, pounding rhythm. Hard, but slow. A firm hold was kept on his hips and Naruto felt too, the pressure of the Uchiha's long fingers. His own tanned fingers tried to find anything to hold onto on the smooth wall on the back of the white stall. Alas there was nothing to grip. Harsher heated breaths panted out of Naruto's lips and he bit them closed. The terrified thrill of being caught pounded through his veins, and sweat ran down his brow. Wave over wave of pleasure washed over him as Sasuke thrust deeper and faster. Moans crept up from his chest and pushed their way out, unable to be stopped, no matter how hard the blond tried.

Sasuke was moving so fast, Naruto didn't know how much longer he was going to last, and then he hit it. That spot inside him that almost had his knees buckling. That made him see stars every single time it was touched. Sasuke's hips snapped forward roughly and Naruto nearly screamed from the feeling. The blond threw his head back as Sasuke thrust harder, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He panted Sasuke's name over and over again, even though he knew his lover probably couldn't hear him. The Uchiha bucked his hips in a way he knew would set Naruto over the edge. As he heard Naruto's clone cry out, Sasuke was certain that wherever the real Naruto was, that he was making the same noise. The blond shuddered, his legs giving out. The only way he caught himself was shooting chakra through his hands and planting them on either side of the stall walls. He sunk down to the floor as he felt the chakra he used for the clone run out, being used for his hands. Sasuke's Naruto vanished out of existence with a puff of smoke after his own release pulsed through him. As he came to rest on his knees in the grass, a wicked smirk was on his lips as he thought of Naruto; a mess wherever he was.

The blond stayed with his cheek pressed against the cool wall until he heard the familiar voice of Sakura calling him. Chastising him for skipping out on the meeting, her words droned on and on from outside the bathrooms. Naruto heard none of it, he was instead hurriedly cleaning off the evidence of this "spontaneity" and plotting a fate for his wayward Sasuke.


End file.
